Dark Princess
by KELLIE2
Summary: This is an HY/RP fic. Heero will finally admit his true feelings for Relena, but he must first save himself from his memories from the past.
1. PART 1 OF DARK PRINCESS

Dark Princess

Part 1

"Heero Yuy. It's been a long time hasn't it? A 

medium sized man in a laboratory coat said lifting his 

mechanical hand up to the computer screen. "Dr. Jay!"

Heero said astounded from not seeing him in such a long 

time. "What? Your showing emotion! What is this? I 

thought we taught you better than that!" "That was the 

past Jay. And I've learned that having emotions has 

changed me into a better soldier on the battle field." 

Heero replied. "Yes. A soldier with a weakness!" Dr.Jay 

answered. "Nevermind the past!" Heero interrupted. 

"Just tell me your reason for calling me!" Heero yelled.

"My, my. Don't get to angry. You should be more patient. 

Especially when were talking about saving the leader of 

the peace foundation!" "What?" Heero asked, immediately 

leaning in toward the computer screen. "What are you 

talking about?" He asked. "So, I've got your attention

now do I?" Dr. Jay asked giving a small smirk which Heero 

noticed almost immediately. "Just tell me what I have to 

do." Heero said his voice reaching a low disturbed 

tone. 

"Relena Peacecraft is having her vacation tomorrow.

She is finally getting away from her speeches and the 

responsibility of being a leader of a foundation. This 

would be the perfect opportunity for an assassin to 

strike." Dr. Jay said. "Where is she going?" Heero 

asked. "She is going camping with the other 4 Gundam 

pilots around a club called Red Ring." "Well why can't 

they watch after her? There as skilled as me." Heero 

said pretending to complain. "I know that. But seeing how much you

follow that girl around I'm surprised you haven't asked her out 

yet!" Dr.Jay complained but grinned afterwards. "So I 

just thought I'd let you know." Heero gave a small smile 

in return. "Thanks." Heero said turning off his 

computer. Heero smiled to himself. "I knew you had it in

you all along!" A loud voice said interrupting his 

thoughts. Heero practically fell out of his chair but 

quickly gained composure. He turned around to find Duo 

leaning over him grinning. "What do you want Duo?" Heero 

asked giving Duo an angry look. "Nothing. I just came to

say congrats! Your finally going to ask Relena out! You 

like her big time man! But I don't blame you. She is pretty 

cute! Duo was surprised to see that Heero actually looked a little 

embarrassed and tried covering it up with his usual emotionless face. 

"Duo get out." Heero said as calmly as he could. To say the least Duo usually got on his nerves. Heero opened the door to throw Duo out but instead was pushed to the ground as the other 3 Gundam pilots tumbled onto him. Everyone immediately picked themselves off the ground all apologizing to Heero afraid that he might kill them all. 

"Sorry. We are all so sorry about that Heero." Quatra said. Heero 

looked over at Duo who was holding his mouth shut trying not to burst with laughter. "That's ok." Heero said giving a small grin. Everyone immediately stopped apologizing a stared at Heero in amazement. Heero

had never done anything like this before. Usually he didn't say a 

word or if he did it would be cursing quietly or mentioning Relena's name under his breath so that no one could hear him. Everyone heard 

him say things like that, especially "Relena." He repeated her name

many

times but no one ever said anything in fear of Heero hurting them. 

"Are you feeling ok?" Duo asked still trying to keep back his 

laughter. "I'm great." Heero said still smiling as he walked out the 

door. 

Everyone stared at each other in awe. "He's going to ask

Rele...." Duo started to say in a whisper but stopped immediately when he saw Heero's head pop into the doorway. "Duo!" Heero tried to say as calmly as he could but practically yelled it. "My mouth is shut Heero."Duo said giving a big grin. "No worries here." He said still grinning. Heero smiled and made his way down the hallway. "So what were you going to tell us?" Trowa asked. Even Wufei was leaning in to listen. He was always open to hearing any of Heero's secrets. With sweat drops Duo said "I'll tell you later guy's. No shame in a guy wanting to live a few more hours."Duo pictured himself being strangled by Heero. 

Heero is a man of secrets. But his greatest one was easily discovered Duo thought.

In another part of the foundation in a elegant room filled with

silk drapes and satin sheets was a young girl with blond-brown 

flowing hair. This is Relena Peacecraft. She is responsible for 

finding peace throughout the world. So far she has succeeded. "Miss. Relena." A voice said coming through an intercom in her room. "Yes?" She replied. "An extra person by the name of Heero Yuy will be joining you on the camping trip this weekend. Is this added member alright?" "Y..yes. It's fine." She said. Relena was amaized at what happened. Heero, out of all people wanted to go on her trip! "Very well." The man on the intercom said.

Relena's heart leaped for joy. She was nervous but excited at the same time.

Another person was feeling the same emotions at that same time.

Yep, you guessed it. Heero Yuy. He was trying on more casual clothes and practicing talking to Relena in front of his mirror. "Hi Relena. It's me Heero. Look... I was just wondering if..uh." Heero cleared 

his throat and tried some other lines which he thought were all reallylame. This is hopeless! He thought. Heero began getting angry at 

himself. The perfect fighting soldier created for war is afraid of 

asking a 14 year old girl out on a date! Heero thought how sheepish he was being and decided to call it a night. Before he fell asleep he decided to pay a visit to Relena before the night was over. He snuck out his window and stood on the balcony of Relena's bedroom. He peeked through the spotless window and saw Relena sleeping peacefully. She looked so content and happy. He smiled. He came out there just about every night to watch her sleep. He felt like marching in there and asking her out right then and there but never got up enough courage. He sighed quietly to himself and thought "I'll ask her out when I'm ready."

The next day everyone was prepared and ready to go except for

Relena and Heero. "Heero's never late." Quatra said. Duo started laughing until he heard the faint footsteps of someone coming.They turned around and saw Heero slowly walking toward them casually dressed. "Heero? In...jeans? And...wait what's that smell?" Duo asked whispering in Quatra's ear. Wufei and Trowa exchanged strange looks. 

"I think he's wearing cologne!" Quatra whispered back to Duo. 

Everyone exchanged looks. "What? Do you have a problem?" Heero asked staring angrily at everyone. "No!" Everyone said at the same time. Duo began whistling as everyone else gazed around the room trying to ignore Heero. Then they all heard someone walking toward them. It was Relena. Everyone gazed up at her in awe. She was dressed in short shorts and a tank top. None of the pilots had seen Relena wear something so revealing before. "Hey, hey." Duo said while nudging Heero in the side. Heero looked up at Relena eyes wide. "Well, let's get going. Shall we?" Relena said giggling at them. "Can I escort the lovely lady to her car?" Duo asked jokingly. "Why of course. What a gentleman!" Relena said sarcastically. Duo held his head up high pretending to be royal like. Relena giggled and played along. The others just rolled their eyes at Duo's usual personality and walked out behind them. Everyone piled into the car with Wufei in the front next to the driver not wanting to talk to anyone. "Still a real friendly guy isn't he?" Duo whispered in Quatra's ear. An hour later everyone except Relena and Heero were asleep. Heero got a short glance at Relena every now and then because she always seemed to look when he did. Suddenly Duo fell onto Heero's lap still sleeping and Heero just pushed him onto the floor. "Ouch!" Duo yelled. "If you had to wake me up you didn't have to be so violent." Duo was surprised to see Heero almost start laughing. "I didn't think it was that funny." Duo said.

"Miss. Relena we have reached your destination." The driver said pulling over to a small campsite. "Yahoo! Were finally here!" 

Duo yelled jumping out of the car. Relena laughed. Everyone started Unpacking their things. "I will return in one week. Expect my arrival on Friday. Have a wonderful time." The driver said. Relena smiled in Recognition. He drove off leaving Relena and the Gundam pilots alone. "Well we better get started. Shall we?" Relena asked. "Yep, first things first." Duo replied. 

**2 hours later**

"Hey, isn't there supposed to be some club nearby?" Quatra asked."Oh yes. It's called Red Ring. It should only be about a mile from here." Relena replied. "Cool! We can soak in the sun for a few hours then check out the club later tonight. How's that sound guys?" Duo asked. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Duo laid down on the grass while the others were putting up the tents. "You could give us a little help here Duo," Trowa said trying to hold his tent up. "Sorry. The sun is calling me." He replied. "Hey Duo could you help me with my tent?" Relena asked. "Sure! Always willing to help a damsel in distress!" Duo replied running over to help her. The other pilots rolled their eyes. "Don't worry my lady. I'm a professional when it comes to these things." Duo said. He grabbed the tent and propped it up. He crawled inside and the tent collapsed on him. "Hey help me out here guys!" Duo said. "Sorry Duo. As you said the sun is calling me." Trowa replied said. Duo pulled himself out from under the tent and gave a pleading look toward Heero. "Alright if it makes you happy." Heero said. "Thanks man." Duo replied. Relena was surprised at this. Heero was helping someone. By choice. He was acting 

like a normal person for once. "I wonder what has caused him to act so differently?" Relena said quietly to herself. "Tada! It's

finished! So how do ya like it?" Duo asked. "It's wonderful! Thanks guys!" Relena replied giving a small smile. Heero went around helping everyone else put up their tents. Relena decided to join in and help too. She hammered one side of the tent into the ground and then another. She crawled inside to see how it looked but bumped heads with someone. "Ouch." Relena cried. She looked up to find Heero staring into her eyes. "Sorry Heero. I didn't see you. I thought that you were..." Heero put a finger up to her lips and said "It's ok." Then he stepped out of the tent and kept working. Relena stood there not knowing what to think or say. She put her hand to her lips remembering his touch. For some reason his voice was always so soothing. He was so strong mentally and physically yet he could be so gentle. She wished she could tell him how she felt, but she wasn't sure that he felt the same way. "I'll tell him when I'm ready." She whispered to herself. 

"Hey!" A voice said from outside the tent which broke her 

daydreaming. "Hello? Princess Relena? Anyone in there?" Duo asked giving a few small taps to the top of her head. "Oh, sorry." Relena said. "It's ok. A princess needs to zone out every once in a while." Duo replied. "So how bout we all go check out that Red Ring club down the street? It's there so we might as well see how it is." Duo said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. In about ten minutes they had made it to Red Ring. "So, this is it." Quatra said looking toward Relena. "It's what the sign says." Relena replied. The place looked old and gloomy. As if it hadn't been in business for over 40 years. "Well we might as well give it a try." Duo said a little disgusted by it's looks. Duo walked up to the door. "Hey guys there are a list of rules here." Duo read the list to everyone. 

_Everyone must sing karaoke._

Everyone must buy something.

Everyone must participate!

If these rules are not followed then we will be forced to remove you from Red Ring. Any questions speak to the manager Dean Karras. Or contact us at 1-800-Red Ring. Have a nice day!

"Man! Are these people demanding or what?" Duo asked. "Well, is everyone prepared to sing?" Relena asked. Everyone immediately turned their attention over to Heero. "What?" Heero asked. "Nothing!" Everyone replied at once. As soon as Duo opened the door they were welcomed in by 2 men in bartending suits. They seemed drunk. Everyone seemed unaware of what they were doing. "Come on, there is a table over there." Trowa said pointing over to the left side of the room. A man leaned onto Relena. He put his arm around her shoulder and had a beer bottle in his other hand. He was completely out of it and had more than his fair share in beer. "Hey, howzz bout you come home with me honeeeey. I've got a special surprise for youzz." The drunk man said his voice having a slur in it because of the beer. "Get off of me!" Relena cried. Immediately, all the gundam pilots turned there attention over to her. Trowa yanked the man off Relena and punched him hard in the stomach. Of course it didn't take much effort since he was drunk. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Quatra said. "Yeah. We better get out of here before anything else happens." Everyone started on there way to the door. Heero was looking out for any other men that might try something fishy on there way out. It's a house full of drunks, he thought.

Duo was about to reach for the door when the two bartenders stepped in there way. "Excussss me sir. Didn't you read the rules? Everyone hassss to participate. Everyone hasss to buy something. Everyone hasss to sing karioki! Nobody leaves until they have followed all the rules. There were slight slurs in the guys voice. "Man these guys are drunk too." Duo said. "Come girl. Let the girl sing." The man said pulling Relena close to him. "You must sing." Suddenly a strong hand gripped around the mans arm. "She doesn't have to sing if she does not wish to." A low voice said. Looking upward the man looked into the eyes of a young boy. The man saw how serious the boy was a nodded his head. "No it's alright Heero." Relena said looking happily into the soldiers eyes. She couldn't believe that Heero Yuy had stood up for her. Out of all people. She had never thought he cared for her. But then in the tent. She remembered him touching her lips. How could she love him so much but not tell him. Heero nodded his head at Relena. He released his grip on the mans arm. "Sir, if I sing will you let all of us go.?" Relena asked hopeful. The man fell to the ground drunk as ever. "Well I guess that means yes." Duo said looking up toward Relena.

Relena walked up toward the stage and picked up the microphone. She began to sing the beginning of the song. It was "I wanna be with you" from Mandy Moore. Heero looked up in amaizment. He had never heard anyone sing so beautiful! She had the sweetest voice. It was so calming. While he was listening to her it was like they were the only two people left on earth. Duo let out a long sigh listening to her voice. "Well, she is strong in voice at least." Wufei said.


	2. PART 2 OF DARK PRINCESS

****Hey GW fans

****Hey GW fans! Like it so far? Well I think it got a little weird at the singing part. I hope you got the impression that she sang really well. If you have any ideas for the story or things that might need correcting please email me at KISKEL13@aol.com. Thanks bunches! :) Enjoy part 2!***

Part two

Relena was on her last few lines of the song. All of the gundam pilots were astounded with what was happening. They never thought Relena could sing like that! Relena put down the microphone and the room was silent. Everyone stared up at her in awe. Then the room was filled with loud claps and whistles. "You go hottie!" A man yelled toward the stage as a was walking by the gundam pilots. Heero stuck his foot out, tripped the man, and watched him tumble toward the ground. Duo was surprised to see a small smile come across his face. "Are you feeling alright Heero?" Duo asked. "I'm fine." Heero replied. "Ok, whatever you say." Duo said.

Relena stepped down from the stage and made her way over to the gundam pilots. "So, how did I do?" Relena asked. Every one of them stood silent not knowing what to say till Duo broke the silence. "You were great! I've never heard a voice that before! She really can sing! Right Wufei?" Duo asked hearing his earlier comment about her having a strong voice. "Huh? Yeah I guess." Wufei answered trying not to seem amused. Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder. "I thought you did really good." A deep voice said leaning in close to her ear. She knew that warm touch. It had to be Heero. She turned around and was looking into Heero's eyes. For a split second she thought she saw a slit change of emotion in his eyes. Like they were showing feelings for her, but it quikley disappeared.She stood there a moment not knowing what to say, then gave out a small "Thankyou." She smiled and proceeded toward the door with the pilots following her.

They finally exited the Red Ring club and started on there way back to the campsite. Wow! Was this a good night or what! Heero stood up for her, he talked to her without saying something rude! He complimented her! "What has caused this change in him?" Relena thought to herself. "Well whatever it is.......................I like it."

**At the campsite**

Relena found a spot toward the side of a lake nearby and layed down. The grass was moist from a recent raining but she didn't mind becuase this was her first time to get away from everything. Suddenly she heard a scream coming from the lake. It was Duo! "Help! Help! Something has me! Heero, Wufei. Trowa! Anyone?!" Duo kept going under the water. Heero was the closest to the lake so he reached his hand in toward Duo. "Take my hand." He said leaning in toward the lake. Duo yanked on Heero's hand and pulled him into the lake. "Got ya! Hahahaha!" Duo laughed. Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to relaxing until they heard Heero....................laughing. Duo turned around and saw a pure happy smile on Heero's face. Heero was laughing for the first time in his life! Relena was so surprised! Heero?? Laughing??? Now this was definatley a change! Relena thought. Heero grabbed Duo and dunked him under water still laughing. Everyone just sat in shock! Wufei broke the silence. "Great! Just when I thought he was the perfect soldier.He had no weakness what so ever." "Not necessarily." Quatra said looking Relena's way. "What?! Noway! Heero and Relena!" Wufei said. "Like you haven't noticed!"Quatra said. "Well it figures. Your alway's concentrating on looking for people to call them weak." Quatra said giving a small laugh.Wufei gave a disgusted look and went back to his relaxing.

Everyone's fun was interupted by the sound of a car squeeling. It stopped infront of the campsite. Everyone was startled by the loud sound. A teenage guy with blond spiky hair stepped out of the car in a white tuxedo. "Relena!" The guy called out. "Zack! Why are you here?" Relena asked. Everyone stared at eachother and then the newcomer. Heero payed the most attention. He watched the guys every move.

"Why I've come to save you from this dump princess. Who would want to spend their time here?" Zack asked looking disgusted. "For one thing it's the first time I've been out of the foundation without millions of news casts following me!" All the gundam pilots watched them argue for a few minutes and then they stopped. Relena walked toward the pilots with Zack behind her. "Everyone. This is Zack. He will be staying with us on the trip." Wufei rasied an eyebrow and Quatra exchanged looks with Trowa.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." The gundam pilots all nodded there heads at him except for Heero. They were all suspicious of him and decided to keep an eye on him. Relena ran for the lake and jumped in right next to Heero. Heero was surprised at this. "Relena where do you think your going?" Zack asked. "Where does it look like?" Relena yelled back. Everyone was trying to figure out what she did that for. Relena saw the surprised look on Heero's face and decided to explain. "Heero, he won't follow me if I'm in the lake. He's to self absorbed in himself and his selfish needs. He won't get his suit wet for anthing!." "Does he like you or something?" Heero asked a little curious. "He follows me everywhere. Does that answer the question?" She asked. Heero nodded his head. Everyone stayed on land watching this strange conversation between the two. Relena grabbed Heero and pushed him under water. They were both laughing thowing eachother under water and splashing eachother. "See. What did I tell you." Quatra said elbowing Wufei in the side. The only one having a problem with this moment was Zack. He was standing next to a tree staring angrily at the boy that he knew he wanted to destroy.............. "Relena....your mine."


End file.
